impact_fatalfandomcom-20200213-history
United Coalition
Background The United Coalition is a powerful faction mostly comprised of humans and is a united front of three political parties in an effort to keep humans at the top of the food chain. They use a powerful military to conquer and spread their political and religious ideas over smaller settlements. They are considered a tyranny, with the leaders being the three original leaders of the political parties. 'Territories' The United Coalition controls most of the safer parts of the southern east coast, reaching from the original Alabama and leading all the way down to their southern most settlement, Orleans. Their perimeter is protected by small camps and larger forts, protecting their controlled settlements from the dangers of the outside. Under Article 3 of the United Fronts Act, they also control control and receive a part of the economy and politics in Impact City. Under that same article, they control various territories dotted in The Depths that is disputed by The Roadkills and The Gearz factions. The capital of the United Coalition is Fort Greystone, the largest city and fort in the nation that is estimated to be twice the size of Impact City. The main road that connects most of the major settlements is the King's Road, a very long dirt road that starts from Fort Greystone and traverses along the wastelands as it goes through Mississippi Ruins, Flatlands Village, and finally to Orleans after running past a few smaller settlements. Politics The current head of state is High Councilors Stem Faulbrook, Rodin Brath, and Thuni Ashbrew. By the time of the campaign, the three would have assumed power for 24 years. Before the three current High Councilors, there was a single High Councilor. It was High Councilor Jessika who signed the United Front Act, gaining control of most territories that was previously owned by the Iron Conclave and the Underground Alliance, including Orleans that was previously owned by the Iron Conclave. It would also end the Crater War between the Underground Alliance and the United Coalition, resolving the major conflict that was tearing the land apart and destroying smaller settlements. High Councilor Stem Faulbrook enforced the Act of 158, allowing guards to arrest those who were suspected of Celestial and Demon worship without the right to a fair trial after many attacks from both creatures were made against the larger cities and especially Fort Greystone. Under Article 5, it also allowed a huge military propaganda campaign to recruit many citizens into the Peacekeepers as the Celestial issue was blown out of proportions. After the United Front Act and Act of 158 was passed, it was clear that both under Article 6 of the United Front Act and Article 16 of the Act of 158 that for in exchange of the United Coalition's protection, the citizens would have to pay a 15% tax from their paychecks and must provide food for the power. The citizens must also follow all laws that are passed, with or without votes, and respect any local leadership. Any and all suspected rebels, as of Article 16 of the Act of 158, would be arrested and thrown into the Greystone Prison without trial unless evidence is provided to prove otherwise. Even after the signing of the United Front Act, tensions in The Depths are rising between the United Coalition and the factions that attack forts and small villages that the United Coalition have under their protection. The Underground Alliance is pressuring the settlements from the northwest, as well as the newly rising Wraiths attacking settlements near the south border.